Finally found
by Hermione27
Summary: my 1st story on this site. I hope you like it cuz I worked so hard on it. IT'S FINALLY DONE!
1. Finally found

YO YO YO  
  
HERE I GO  
  
AGAIN  
  
   
  
Tscha, wish me luck with this dumb thing  
  
Cuz I'll really really really need it. LOL!!!!!  
  
=P  
  
   
  
Without further ado, whatever that even is,  
  
   
  
#2!!!!!!!! Here it is!!!!!  
  
   
  
   
  
"How's everything?" Ron Weasley asked of his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. They had just gotten back from winter break, and were coming back to Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm okay. Did you hear about Harry?" Hermione, a pretty girl in her fifth year at Hogwarts answered him. "I can't believe it . . . It's finally happened. Harry Potter finally killed Voldemort. But where is he?"  
  
"No one knows," Ron answered, "Because he killed Voldemort and just . . . ran away, I guess. No one knows where."  
  
Hermione looked sad, as if she couldn't bear it any more. "Yes, I know. All I wanted for Christmas was for him to show up on my doorstep, saying that everything was okay and that he would be going back to Hogwarts after all. But obviously, that didn't happen. It didn't happen at all, and now the whole world's out looking for my best friend." Ron realized that Hermione was crying. He hugged her and whispered, "It's okay. Harry won't hide forever, he's not like that. He'll come back. He liked you, you know. He wouldn't just leave you here and never come back. I'm sure he's going to be back by the end of the year."  
  
Hermione wiped her tears and murmured, "Yes. You're right, of course. He's definitely going to come back soon. I'm sure of it."  
  
   
  
But Harry James Potter wasn't back as soon as they expected. He didn't come back to Hogwarts at the end of the year. In fact, he didn't come back to Hogwarts at all. No one knew where he was. They expected that he was either dead, or something happened the night that he killed Voldemort that he couldn't tell anyone about. But all of the witches and wizards that wanted to find Harry knew that if it would happen, there was only one possible way to do it. And that way was Harry's old best friend and the love of his life, Hermione Michelle Granger.  
  
Harry had been gone for five years by the time that these people banded together to devise a plan for finding Harry Potter, wherever he was. They knew from the old articles in the Daily Prophet that they needed a girl named Hermione Granger, because she would probably want to find Harry now that Viktor Krum was the first seeker ever to die in a quidditch match. Their only problem was, they didn't really know if they wanted to find Hermione. They knew that Rita Skeeter, another missing person, but one that no one really cared about, was utterly horrible sometimes, but were her articles true? Was Hermione really so two-faced? And would she want to help?  
  
In the meantime, Hermione and Ron had both become teachers at Hogwarts, after finding that they couldn't really leave, and they had become more and more serious in their relationship over the years. The only thing that disturbed Ron was that he knew that Hermione still wanted to find Harry more than she wanted anything else in the whole world. Every time someone rang the magical doorbell on the neat little house that she had on Hogwarts grounds, she would run screaming to the door, hoping with all her heart that it was Harry. Although he wanted to find Harry too, he found this wholly disturbing. But he just kept quiet about it because he didn't know what else to do.  
  
   
  
"Hermione Michelle Granger! I found it! Here's what's in her file: She teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, lives with her boyfriend Ron Weasley- wait a second. A new boyfriend? That can't be good." Melissa Grant, a brown haired, green- eyed, tall member of the 'Where's Harry' committee, frowned. However, Alicia Branch, another member, who was just as pretty as Melissa, simply sighed and said, "Come on, Melissa. The girl's got to have a life. Just because she has a boyfriend five years later doesn't make her a terrible person. Now, what else does it say in there?"  
  
Another sigh. "Stuff about what she looks like, how old she is, her grades, her personality, junk like that. You know, stuff that we already know. Well, I guess we'll just have to go and find this girl. I mean, all of us want to find Harry Potter. I just hope that she isn't as bratty as Rita Skeeter said that she was a few years back." So Alicia and Melissa disapparated and apparated as close to Hogwarts as possible. Then they walked for a few minutes until they were right outside the castle.  
  
"Well, this is it. It could be all that we need." Alicia looked very worried. Melissa shook with nervousness and wondered aloud, "What if she just doesn't care anymore? Will that just be the end of hoping that someday we can find Harry Potter?" Alicia didn't have an answer for Melissa because she had actually been wondering the same thing. Would it be the end of their little committee?  
  
They knocked the two giant doors of Hogwarts. A slim, beautiful brunette with eyes that shined answered the door. Although they didn't know it at first, it was the first time that they ever saw Hermione Granger, the twenty-year-old girl that would change their twenty-seven and twenty-nine year old lives.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
   
  
So there I was, my grin fading fast, as I realized that these people were definitely not Harry. And what was that they were holding? A file with my name on it. Hermione Granger. They must have been looking for me. They were looking for me, I was looking for Harry, the only guy that I'd ever really love, and Harry was looking for a fresh start. I know I'm not the first witch to say this, but what a world.  
  
I brought them inside impatiently and asked why they were here. The older, taller one said that her name was Melissa Grant and that she was looking for someone called Hermione Granger. I told her it was me, and what did she want? I didn't have all day. I definitely shoudn't be so rude to them, I thought, and pinched myself for it. But it was true. I didn't have all day. It was cold inside the stone castle, and cozy at home. I loved my house, and I was very proud of the fact that I half-owned the only house on Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid still has his hut there, on the other side of the castle, but in my mind that doesn't really qualify as a house.  
  
Now they're looking at each other with smirks, almost. I-told-you-so looks. I don't like the way that they're doing that. It's very rude.  
  
"We're the leaders of the 'Where's Harry' committee-it's fairly new, so you've probably never heard of it before . . ."  
  
Oh, my gosh. This was what I had been waiting for, indirectly. Finding someone that wanted to find Harry was the next best thing to finding Harry. This was the thing that I wanted second most in my life. She kept talking, but I was completely oblivious to every single word that she said. Finding Harry. . .  
  
"Excuse me? Miss Granger? Are you willing to help out?" I snapped back into reality, all of the pictures of Harry and I together at last completely leaving my mind. It was that girl, Mariah or whatever her name was, and she was trying to get my attention. Oops. Can't let myself get carried away, can't let myself get carried away. I have to find him first, of course.  
  
"YES! I mean, yes, I would love to. So, what should I do? How are we going to find him? What's the plan? How do I help?" They looked stunned. Okay, that's it, they definitely read that stupid Daily Prophet article about me. Okay, I admit it, I lied. I'll never let Rita Skeeter out of that little jam jar for the rest of her natural life.  
  
Then they kind of smiled to each other. I smiled, too. "Where do I begin?" I asked.  
  
  


	2. Waiting

1 Chapter 2  
  
I'm tired.  
  
I'm not just tired, like sleepy-tired. I'm tired of everything in my life. I'm here, living in a really small house in Canada, wishing I wasn't here. Hermione's not here. Ron's not here. Sirius and Remus aren't here. In fact, I live alone. I'm so lonely sometimes. I just wish that Hermione was here so that we could pick up where we left off. When Voldemort said that if I killed him, he also said that if I went back to a big city again, the one that I cared about most would die. And that would mean that Hermione would die. That would last for five years, and although that will be up in three months, I'm still scared. What if I come back and find out that Hermione and Ron are married or something? It's too scary to think about.  
  
I want to get out of here. No, I need to get out of here. But soon, I can leave Quebec and I'll finally go back to London. I'll get a job, a girlfriend, preferably Hermione, and I'll have a much, much better life. I can actually be happy now, lying on my ugly brown couch in the tiny living room of this place, watching the news, getting very annoyed at my French- speaking neighbors, two people that argue so much that they should get a divorce. I can't hear the television because they are screaming at each other. But it's not even in English.  
  
I'm sticking my head out the window and screaming "Tai-tois!" For about the zillionth time today. It means "Shut up." Quite useful. I just didn't know it before I came to Quebec because Hermione taught me French, and she didn't want me to be mean. Sometimes she's so nice it drives me crazy.  
  
Living like this has practically undone all of the nice things that Hermione taught me. Don't get so mad at people. Forgive people more. Don't kill anyone. I think she just told me all of this stuff because my life has always been violent. I almost killed Voldemort when I was a baby, I kept getting smacked by Dudley until I was eleven, and I was cursing Malfoy all of my Hogwarts years. After that, I killed Voldemort. Now, all that I do is get mad in French. I either need something really good in my life now, or something bad. I don't know which. Which would be best for me, or which I'll get. All that I can do now is sit and wait a few more months.  
  
Although I've been through four years and nine months of this, these last three months will be hardest. I will hardly be able to wait until the day that the curse breaks and I can get out of this tiny town. It's called Perce. I think that it's the biggest town that I can live in before Hermione dies. It's really scary to know that. I can't wait, but I will. 


	3. Destiny

Chapter #3.  
  
Melissa and Alicia were really nice, actually. I knew that they could help me find Harry and bring him back. We just needed to find him. Then I could convince him to come back. We assumed that he would be living somewhere in America, Canada, Australia, or France, because he only spoke French and English. Our problem was, those are obviously huge countries. They couldn't get much bigger.  
  
Harry was one of those guys who is totally content wherever he is, so I don't think that he would really care where he was. But then, he cared enough to get away from everything. So that didn't really narrow anything down.  
  
I also had a slight disadvantage, being a teacher and all. I had to get away only when I could, and I think my students wondered where I always was. In fact, sometimes they would show up at my house wanting to go to Hogsmeade or something, because I'm only three years older than the seventh years. I usually decline, because I have to talk to Melissa and Alicia, who I sometimes called Liss and Lee.  
  
The holidays finally arrived. Although I didn't want to spend my Christmas break looking for someone in Canada, where it would be freezing cold, or in Australia, where I heard that the animals could eat you alive, I did want to find Harry. Besides, Alicia and Melissa were depending on me. So the day that school was out for the holidays, we packed and disapparated to California. The only thing that I could ever remember Harry saying about when he was older was that he would live someplace warm and he would kill Voldemort and be a quidditch player, and that I would be there with him. At least I knew he had one part of his dream done. One of four. Not a good success rate.  
  
We apparated onto a really busy street. I think it was called Hope Street or something in Los Angeles. There were a bunch of smelly cabdrivers in their taxis all over the street, but unlike New York, there were many more cars owned by normal people. It was really amazing. In London, it was snowing. Over here, people are wearing tank tops and shorts, because it feels like at least eighty-five degrees.  
  
Imagine that. Eighty-five degrees, a week and two days until Christmas. Amazing. This is weird.  
  
All three of us girls decided to get some muggle money and find a hotel, a mall, and some cooler clothes. We were dying in these sweaters and black trenchcoats.  
  
Soon enough, we had everything that we needed. I was wearing a tan tank top, which was a bit more see-through than I would have liked, and Melissa and Alicia were wearing sparkly tube tops. We all had on sandblasted jeans, new from Macy's. I really like all of this stuff in California, because it never actually gets cold. You can wear the same thing all year round and never get too cold.  
  
We went back to our hotel room, which was very nice, and found a phone book. Would Harry actually be listed? It was worth a try.  
  
He wasn't. We kept searching, calling companies and asking if they knew a Harry Potter. They didn't. So far, we were having some horrible luck. So we went the see some files for the city, where everyone who was there legally would be listed. He wasn't there either.  
  
Our next stop would be New York. The same thing happened, still no Harry. We completely covered Australia, America, and France. Well, our last place would be Canada. We decided to start from the west. Although we were nearly sure that he wouldn't be there, we searched Nunavut. Then, we searched British Colombia, Alberta, Nova Scotia, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Ontario, and we were so tired that we hardly had much time, but we did look through Quebec. Too bad it's so big. We still didn't find Harry. After all of that, we had to go home.  
  
There was only one thing left to do. We sent an owl to Harry, because owls always find the person that the letter should be delivered to, and sat at home, hoping that Harry would read our message and come home again. Barely two days after I showed up at Hogwarts again, with Melissa and Alicia in tow, school started up again. I had to get the older students ready for O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s, which would be in a few months. I had to design tests for the younger students. It was very stressful, thinking about that and Harry, and Ron. So every night, all that I could do was pray that Harry would come back. We looked for Harry in December, and now it was February. Somehow, I knew that we would find Harry. I could feel it in my bones. 


	4. One month...

1 Chapter 4  
  
"Cuz my reviews were awesome"  
  
Pleez R/R. I need a floppy disk and then my other stories can be up soon, from the comp in my room. I luv reviews. I will use any flames to warm up by because itz freezing cold ovr here in LA, CA, USA.I couldn't believe it when I saw that people actually liked this fluff. My best story of all time isn't even on here yet, but it will be! --Hermione 26  
  
  
  
ONE MORE FRICKIN' MONTH. Just one more month until I could go and make everything right again. Voldemort made me stay away from big towns for five years. He wanted to get me back for killing him once and almost killing him twice. But he was going to Hell, so he said that although his soul would die when five years was up, he would make those five years Hell on Earth for me. Now, it's just one more month.  
  
I could dance and laugh and sing, I'm so happy. I'm going to go and see Hermione, the love of my life. No one is as amazing as she is. She's perfect for me. I can't wait to see her, tell her how much I love her, just be with her. I'm nearly done waiting. This is the happiest I've ever been.  
  
I could cry and mope and frown, because I'm so sad. I still have one month to go. On April first, I'll finally be free. But that's thirty-one days from now. Thirty-one days of working as a waiter at a muggle restaurant, thirty-one days of having to tolerate the neighbors, thirty-one days of being so happy and depressed at the same time.  
  
Well, in the long run, I can't do anything about it. Thirty-one days isn't that long for someone who's had a miserable life for five years, like I have. I've lived without magic, except for small spells that didn't do much harm, I've lived without friends, like Ron and even Neville, and I've lived without love. And living without love is almost like not living at all. That's the one major thing that Voldemort has taught me by doing this to me. There's not really much point in living if you're not being loved, or if you're not sure that you'll be loved later. This is probably what got Sirius through Azkaban. Just knowing that if he held out, he would be loved again. And now, he is loved. The truth about who killed my parents got out as soon as Voldemort died, although I don't know how, and he's free. I heard that he's even dating. Imagine that, Sirius, dating. I really turned the world upside-down when I killed Voldemort.  
  
Unfortunately, my world went upside-down with it.  
  
And that is exactly why I'm laughing, crying, hating Voldemort, loving Hermione, packing my bags to go, and wondering what the use is. It's not like I don't have plenty of time to pack. But then the happy side of my brain takes over again, and I start looking for a moving company's phone number. I've really started living like a muggle, using telephones and even computers. But I don't care. I'm nearly free.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all I'm writing 2nite. Gotta go get a jacket. Brrrr. 


	5. La Fleur du Soir

Chapter 5- Le Fleur de Soir  
  
Duz ne 1 no wut that meanz or m I the only smart 1? Lol  
  
Its French.  
  
I own nothing, no one except Alicia & Melissa.  
  
Thanx!  
  
  
  
It's March seventeenth, which means that Alicia, Melissa, and I have been searching for Harry Potter for exactly four months. It's getting really annoying. But somehow I know that we will find him somewhere. And someday soon.  
  
Right now, all of the students are going through their testing and panicking. I remember that when I knew that the tests were coming, I studied every day, all year long. Now I wish that I had ditched the schoolbooks and had more fun.  
  
My tests are really easy. Defense against the Dark Arts can only be so hard. I'm actually making the students use the Unforgivable curses. I've got a bunch of ants in jars for each student. Crucio, Impedimenta, Avada Kedavra. They just need to torture three ants and there's their A. If they do an extra five ants with whichever curse is their favorite to do, it's an A+. Torture all of the ants in the jar, and they're golden. Extra credit.  
  
I go out for dinner with Ron almost every other night now. He still doesn't know that I'm looking for Harry. I guess I, um, forgot to tell him. It doesn't matter. I still have time for him, so it doesn't really matter that I'm trying to find my best friend.  
  
Whenever I'm thinking about Harry at nighttime, with a flower in my hand, I know somehow that I'll find him. I hear a little voice in the back of my head, and it tells me that I should keep holding on to that hope that he will come back. I know that it sounds sort of shady, but I listen to what it says. I'll keep holding on until all hope is gone.  
  
But when will all hope be gone? That is all I need to know.  
  
  
  
Whadda ya think? Keep going? Put up another story? Stop before I make u hurl? Pleez review. Flamz are ok.  
  
--Hermione-26 :-* 


	6. Clair de la Lune

1 Chapter 6- Clair De Lune  
  
Okay okay itz ok because you don't have to wait n e more. I like using French titles. I once played a song on the piano called Au Clair de la Lune but I had no idea that it meant in the moonlight. Usually I like 2 torture people but im putting up 2 chapters today. Maybe I'll put up 3. I don't know. Here goes. This could be really scary. I know it'll be really fluffy. Pleez R/R. HP's POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it! I'm packed! It is now March twenty-eighth. Three days. Then I'll take a plane on the First of April and get my booty to London. I can't go before the First because Perce is so small that there is no airport here. I have to apparate to a bigger city about sixty miles away from here to catch my plane. I'm so happy. I've figured it all out. Unfortunately, the plane trip there is about fourteen hours long. It's too dangerous to try to apparate overseas. The last thing that I would want to do is get splinched. What a great way to get back on newspaper headlines again. Definitely not the entrance I want.  
  
From the airport where I'm landing, I'll apparate to the closest that I can get to Hogwarts. From there, I'll just go up to the door, all casually, and knock. Someone will open the door, and I'll ask to see Hermione. I'll go to wherever she lives and she'll be looking the same as she did when I last saw her, with her hair magically straightened out quite a bit, and her brown eyes, a bit lighter on the edges, and she won't be dating or anything because she knew that I would come back. Then we'll go out to dinner at Hogsmeade or someplace and she'll tell me that she's been looking for me all these years. And we'll be together again.  
  
Yeah, right. Get a life, Potter. There's no way that that is going to happen. It's been five years already, and I hope that she hasn't spent all of that time worrying about me. Or maybe I do.  
  
Wait, no, I don't. Then she would have too weird a life. I don't want her to have a weird life. And especially not because of me. I want her to have the life that was in her dreams, that she would always say that she wanted when I asked her why she studied 24/7. Well, okay, she didn't study 24/7. But it seemed like it. And the rest of the time she spent sleeping, eating, taking a shower, etc. Or going on dates with Ron.  
  
I don't know what would happen if I came to Hogwarts and discovered that she and Ron were married or something. What would I do then? Would I go away and forget about her? Would I stay? Would I try to break them up? No, I don't think that I would break them up. That sounds way too mean. I would just be sort of. . . mad. I guess. But I still hope that it won't happen.  
  
I'll know in two days, because according to my watch, it is now one- seventeen in the morning. Great. Another night wasted on thinking about Hermione. No, not wasted. Spent. And right now, that's all that I can do. Think. Think outside of my house, in my backyard, lying on the grass, staring at the moon. In two days, Hermione and I will be together again. Just kissing under the moonlight. 


	7. In the middle

Chapter 7- There you were  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV again. This is not the last chapter but it is the one where they actually meet. If u skipped ahead 2 this chapter go back. U wont get it. Thanx 4 the reviews, keep them coming. I just realized that I actually must get more than about twenty hits daily. That's an awesome record for a gurl like me. Here it is. Don't skip this chapter pleez. It's quite long.  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm done teaching them all unforgivable curses. Even though my "Professor Moody" from my fourth year was evil, I learned some important stuff. For example, just because something is bad, it doesn't mean that everyone should be "protected" from it. Because then everyone gets ignorant, and that's never good. I need them to know the curses and how to fight them, just in case a new Dark Lord starts to use them. I want my students to be aware and prepared.  
  
But I can feel that we will find Harry one of these days. There was a full moon yesterday. Usually, when I look at the full moon, I just think of Professor Lupin.  He was the greatest Hogwarts professor.  Werewolves can be really nice.  If you think about it, he was the only one of the marauders who affected things but didn't get affected.  Like, he inspired all of the marauders to become animagi, right?  But when Peter Pettigrew started to be evil, Lupin wasn't affected.  He just mourned his friends and went on with his life.  That's amazing.  
  
But now, I can feel that we will find Harry soon.  I know it.  
  
   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A new day.  it is now the third.  Of April, of course.  I love the smell of April.  There are flowers everywhere.  We're here in the Great Hall, eating breakfast.  Well, I'm not exactly eating.  Nor am I listening to Ron, who's talking to me.  
  
"Hermione?  Hello?  Are you feeling alright?  Are you listening to a word that I'm saying?"  
  
"Huh?  What?  Oh, I'm sorry.  Just. . . daydreaming, I guess.  It's nothing, really."   
  
"Okay, Hermione, what is it.  I need to know.  You've been really distracted since Christmas break, and you didn't tell me where you went for that anyway.  What is going on?"  I could tell that I finally needed to let him know what I was doing.  
  
"Well. . . I was thinking about. . . the tests I'm giving my students.  Do you think that they're too easy?  Or too harsh?  I couldn't tell."  
  
"It's okay. Calm down, don't worry about it. So, where do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Shoot. I have dinner with him tonight. I forgot about that.  
  
"Um, I don't really know. Anywhere's fine."  
  
"Okay, then let's go check out that fancy new place in Hogsmeade."  
  
Boo hoo. I feel so sorry for myself. I guess I'll just have to make Melissa and Alicia open the front door if anyone, namely Harry, comes. They love doing that. Well, actually, I don't know if they love it, but they take out some magazines and cards and things to do and sit there for hours. I just can't get that excited about it, seeing how I've done it for the last four years.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I got all dressed up and ready for dinner. It was six-thirty. I had pondered over what to wear for two hours before I settled on a shoomy sleeveless red dress and silver dangling earrings. I put glitter in my hair and on my face. I picked out the perfect handbag, and at fifteen minutes to seven, I was ready to go. I had a quarter of an hour to get Lissa and Licia over to the front door.  
  
Soon they were there. Three minutes until seven. Alright. I'm Still waiting by the door. Waiting, watching, hoping. I seriously doubted that Harry would turn up in these three minutes if he hadn't shown up in five years, but still.  
  
There was this giant pound on the door. Melissa and Alicia shrieked and ran to it. I laughed, just watching them there.  
  
"It's okay, I'll open it." I walked over to the door, still giggling at Alicia, who was jumping around the room like a nervous schoolgirl. I flung open the door.  
  
GOOD GOSH, THERE HE WAS.  
  
Standing there, looking just as amazing as he had all the way back in our fifth year. He was smiling, standing there, looking all hopeful like. I started grinning.  
  
Well, at least he made Alicia shut up, even if he didn't do anything else. She and Melissa just stood there, open-mouthed, this big "duh" look on their faces.  
  
Harry and I hugged.  
  
"Why didn't you come back before?" I asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later- it's a really long story. Why are you so dressed up?" Right then, Ron came down the stairs.  
  
Now I was the one with the big duh on her face. I was standing there, holding Harry, like I had wanted to for countless years, in fact, since I was eleven, and Ron had to come downstairs and ruin it all.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say hello again, and so I'll be leaving now." Harry walked toward the door.  
  
There was no way I would lose him again. No way in the universe.  
  
"Wait. Harry, you can't go, you just got here, okay?" I was trying to understand what in the world was going on here.  
  
Oh, my gosh. Now I understood. He loved me. He had been hoping that I wasn't still with Ron. This really needed fixing, and I was caught in the middle.  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! I like to torture all of you, so I probably won't put up a new chapter for awhile. Then again, I put up new ones twice daily or so. So that means I won't until tomorrow. You got lucky. I'm addicted. R/R pleez. C u 2 moro. 


	8. The descision

Chapter 8  
  
Well, here it is, chapter eight. I'm really unsure about this 1, so pleez tell me if itz cool or if I should get rid of it entirely. Thanx!!!!! LAST CHAPTER-Party! This is definitely worth reading. I know, I know. It's about time, huh? Please R/R. I have another story that I'm working on, never fear!!!! Hehe.lol. Alright, I'm really depressed right now. My poor wittul first story on Ffnet, almost done. Awwww. Oh, well.  
  
Does anyone else think that it's impossible to cry at your own story? Well, this one almost made me cry. That's how sad it is. It's a really happy ending. It's just one of those moments that's so darn sappy you just start crying. Like my Christmas Program. Awwww. Well, here it is. I hope that the ending is worthy of this story, which, according to your reviews, is so great. (I personally think that it's not so amazing.)  
  
Alright. Finally, here is the last chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Wait," I said again. I was standing in the middle of the hall. I realized how absurd the situation was. I was standing there, Harry on my right, Ron on my left, both at the ends of the room, and then Melissa and Alicia were watching, and even giggling, which was getting really annoying. It was almost like I had been cheating on Ron. I hadn't done that-yet. But was loving Harry like I had never really loved Ron so terrible? Or is it just normal? I don't know.  
  
"Okay, let's get this all straightened out. Ron, don't freak out, okay? Harry just showed up here for some reason, I don't know why he didn't show up earlier, but whatever. Harry, don't freak out either. Ron and I are still together, but you aren't going anywhere. Not until you have somewhere to go and you tell us where you've been all this time. Okay, now let's sit down and talk this out." Quite a speech I had there. Wow.  
  
We all sat down at the nearest table. I noticed that they both sat next to me. That was rather odd. It definitely wasn't bad, though!  
  
Harry went first. "Okay, well, since everyone's dying to find out, it was because of Voldemort. He made me stay away from big cities for five years or someone that I knew would die. He was in hell for five years, and now his soul's dead, so his curse is over. And now I'm back here." I knew that I was that person that would have died. That was so sweet of him, to wait for five whole years. Amazing, really.  
  
"Alright, now we finally know! We're getting somewhere!" I saw the look on Ron's face and knew that I had to say something.  
  
"But we're not getting anywhere. We still have a date tonight." Ron looked really grumpy.  
  
"It's okay. We still need to work this out." Why don't guys ever want peace?  
  
"There's only one way to work this out," Ron muttered. "You should know what that is. You've got to choose. It's me or Mr. Hi-I-Just-Showed- Up-Here-So-Marry-Me Potter. Who's it gonna be?"  
  
I really don't like situations like this. The answer was so clear, but still. It didn't feel right. This was how I saw it:  
  
Harry. The most awesome guy I had ever known. He's finally back. He lived a miserable life just to save me. He lived like that just because he knew that someday he would come back and get me. Now's my chance!  
  
Ron. The guy that didn't go off and leave me. But then again, he didn't save the world. He also didn't make himself miserable because of me.  
  
I mean, how dumb is that? It's not even a choice. It's just, like, telling them what they probably already know! I'll try that.  
  
"Well, I think you already know. Do I even have to say it?" I'm looking at the floor.  
  
"Actually, we don't know. So tell us, please." Harry is so much more polite than Ron, who's looking at me like, "Just say my name and let's go to dinner." Sorry, dude, not this time.  
  
"Okay. Um, do you want to know why?" I didn't want this whole huge argument to erupt.  
  
"Alright." Harry again. No duh.  
  
"Well, this person is really brave and totally amazing. He helped to save the world," Ron's face fell, "And I've loved him since I was eleven. So that person is, the love of my life, Harry Potter." Harry hugged me, and I finally had everything I wanted. Wait. No, almost everything.  
  
"Why, you stupid little moron. You obviously don't know how to choose a man." Yipes. Now Ron's after me. Not the effect I wanted.  
  
"But Ron-" Harry tried to speak up for me. I didn't need that. I'm a normal person, and I can speak for myself.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. And Ron, yes, I do. I obviously pick the guy who is a lot nicer, and doesn't think of me as an object, sort of a trophy to show who they are. I like guys that know that I'm a person. That I can think for myself, and that I don't need loads of help trying to make every decision that I need to make. I think that I can pick just fine. If you have a problem with that, you can march it straight out those doors," I said, pointing at the double doors that lead straight out of Hogwarts, "Because I happen to be the headmistress of this school and I don't want teachers at my school that are not worthy. And I also happen to know someone that would take your place." Wow, I'm on a roll tonight. I just won't shut up, now that I've told Ron to let me speak in the first place.  
  
"Fine, then, I will. Goodbye." He summoned up everything that he owned and headed out the doors. I actually didn't feel half-bad about what I had done. I was really glad.  
  
"Amazing. I never had the courage to tell him off like that in all my years here. You've gotten pretty good." Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes, I guess I have. Well, maybe it's not that I had the courage before. Actually, that's the first time I did that well. But it's just that I haven't been so mad before." I sighed. "I really had a lot to be mad at him for."  
  
"You certainly did." Harry checked his watch. "It's still early, so do you want to go somewhere for dinner?"  
  
"I'd love to." So we went to that restaurant after all. It was honestly the best night of my whole entire life.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*~*~Epilogue*~*~  
  
Harry and I have been together ever since. We were together when he became Minister of Magic, in 2010, when we were just in our late twenties. We were together when I opened up more schools for young wizards, in America, Canada, and Australia, since I loved those places so much when I went to them. We were together forever. And now, we're here, up in Heaven, together.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~The end*~*~*~ 


End file.
